King Mohatu Father and King
by KingMohatu
Summary: a story about the rule of King Mohatu told by old Rafiki and a turtle named Kobe
1. Chapter 1

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the grammar faults. Hope you enjoy the story about the kings of the past. This is the first one about King Mohatu and its called King Mohatu: father and king

A lion cub named Nguvu walked through the lands that would be his one day "When the sun sets on dad his time, I will be king" the latest he shouted but nobody could hear him. He stared to the sun and heard footsteps behind him "well I was searching for my daughter but I find you my grandson" and Nguvu shook his head happy it was always a pleasure for him to spend time with his grandfather.

"Grandpa I was thinking about what you said to me about the great kings of the past and I have a question" and Simba stared to the young cub and sat down "ask me Nguvu" and the young lion sat down to

"Will the queens be up there to" and Simba nodded and watched to the sky himself "we can't see them now but tonight I will take you with me and we can watch the stars together" and he raised his paw and got a high five from his grandson "Grandpa you and Grandma are the parents of momma but where are the parents of daddy" and he stared to Simba who swallowed and watched the cub who was watching him and didn't gave a answer but only moved his paw through the grass "Let me say they are part of the circle of life" and the cub tilted his head "So there are grass now and maybe there are eaten by Zebra and we eat Zebra so I" he was to shocked to continue.

Simba laughed "No Nguvu we have not eaten your grandparents" and he stood up 'Come on we need to return to Priderock before your father sends another searching party for us. Nguvu waited till his grandpa was a few steps away from him and watched the sky "Is Your uncle scar there to" and Simba freezed of the question and a shiver ran down his body and for ten seconds he stood still before turning his head to Nguvu 'I don't know" he said calm and he continued walking towards Priderock.

Once the couple arrived on the edge they were spotted.

"Nguvu" Kiara said as she walked towards her father and son "Where have you been I was scared to death" she angrily said and then she moved her attention to her father "And where have you been, Mom wants to speak with you" and Simba nodded 'Thank you my Queen and not to protective' he chuckled and he heard Kiara sigh.

"But your grounded again Nguvu if you want to be king one day you should listen to us" and he turned her attention to the lion that was coming there way "There is your dad" she whispered to Nguvu and she sat down. Nguvu wanted to sit down but the couldn't resist to run towards his father "DADDYYYYYYYYYY" and Kovu nuzzled him and gave him a lick over his head "So your mane are gone" he said winking and he passed Nguvu towards Kiara and gave her a kiss

"is the queen alright" and he stared Kiara in her beautiful brownish red eyes and saw something was troubling here and he watched Nguvu "find your grandparents and ask If it is alright If they want to babysit you and Mbali" and he followed Nguvu with his eyes till he disappeared of his sight and then turned his attention to Kiara

"There is something and I want to know" he asked Kiara and with one of his paws he raised Kiara her head to there eyes made contact.

"I had to ground Nguvu again" and she looked away Kovu. The king sighed "That is the second time in one moon" and he stood up and walked away from Priderock "I want to check the borders one more time" and Kiara herself climbed onto priderock and saw here pride looking at her and she moved further into the royal den and lay down with her head in her leg "Mommy is there something wrong with you" and her son came closer to her and sat down next to her. he did not know what to do so he placed his paw on her head "Why are you sad mommy, you're the best mom I know" and he lowered his head and placed it against Kiara her head who raised it and nuzzled with her oldest son and smiled "thank you Nguvu" her eyes heard something coming into the cave "look who is there" and she smiled as the two month old Mbali came into the cave "Mmomma" the little lioness said running towards her mother and received a lick from her mother "my little Mbali" and she turned on her side so the cub could drink some milk. Mbali had a caramel brown color where Nguvu was more Kiara her color with brown mane.

Nala and Simba also entered the cave "Kiara what is wrong" Simba spoke while he lay down and Nala did the same and Kiara watched to Mbali "I had to ground Nguvu again" and her attention turned Nguvu who was sleeping next to her "and its all my fault" but Nala had enough of it "Kiara your not a bad mother, Nguvu is just having fun and every cub is like that" and Nala nuzzled Kiara and was walked out of the cave followed by Simba.

That night Kove came home very late and stayed out of the royal cave to watch the stars "Great kings of the past give me some guidance about my son" he said while laying down and in no time he was sleeping the next morning Rafiki and a old turtle called Kobe were paying a visit to pride rock "Old Rafiki is here together with Kobe" Kovu said to Simba and walked over to greet the old baboon and turtle "Is a honour to finally meet your apprentice Rafiki" The king told the baboon and nodded to the young baboon that had followed Rafiki up to priderock. The turtle looked at Kovu "My king, Rafiki told me that you want to learn your son something about leading a kingdom and that is the reason I'm here" the Turtle said while walking slowly to a little stone "that's beautiful but I did not hear your name" but before the turtle could answer Simba gave the answer "KOBE" he said while walking towards Kovu "Sorry Kovu but maybe this can help your son in his way of leading the kingdom" Kiara and her children came out of the den together with Nala and Vitani "Hello Rafiki and Kobe" Nala said greeting the old baboon and turtle but the turtle climbed up the small tree "Please no more welcomes, I was born many years ago when the grandpa of Mohatu became the first king of the pridelands, your old king Simba asked me If could tell you the stories about the previous kings and queens so everyone who want to listen take place" and he closed his eyes and swallowed and heard the footsteps of lions coming and go and when he opened his eyes again he saw Rafiki and his apprentice, Kovu and Kiara and there cubs, Simba and Nala, Sarafina the last one still alive that experienced King Ahadi and queen Uru there rule, Kopa and Vitani and there two cubs called Mufasa and Ahadi, Mheetu and four other lionesses.

'Quite a lot people want to know about the future of the lands" he said while watching to Simba who nodded as answer

The turtle went with eyes trough the public "My name is Kobe and I will tell you about the history of this lands and sometimes Rafiki will interrupt and will tell his story a rule" his thought went back in time to start the first story about King Mohatu.


	2. Chapter 2

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the grammar faults. Hope you enjoy the story about the kings of the past. This is the first one about King Mohatu and its called King Mohatu: father and king"

"it was a beautiful day and I was close to priderock" Kobe said and he looked at kovu.

"Now close your eyes and try to visualise everything I say" he said with his old but powerful voice and he closed his eyes to

"Like I said before it was a beautiful day in the Pridelands and Mohatu was at priderock together with the whole pride" and slowly everyone visualised the story

"Mohatu your father passed away" the queen spoke "Your time as king and Chile her time as queen have come" tears came down from her eyes and Mohatu nodded and he looked at his mate and queen to come

"We will accept this task mother" he said with red eyes and tried to hide his tears and walked to the edge of priderock and announced that the pridelands had a new King followed by a roar from the queen. A cold breeze arrived and Mohatu raised his head and a little smile arrived on his face "Hello father" and he was shaking his head in the breeze and after the breeze went to Chile "I will support Mohatu in every way" and Mohatu heard the lionesses roar so they accepted him as there new king and he gave Chile a flick with his tail and the pair roared together.

"He will become a good king like his father" a voice told the now retired queen who turned around "Thank you Msichana" Imara said and she nuzzled her best friend "Time came for a new time of rulling" and she nodded to her friend and walked to the edge of priderock to be that last one to roar and with her roar accepting the new king and queen. Chile gave her place to Imara who stood next to Mohatu and roared accepting her son as king.

"Congratulations my son" she said and gave him a nuzzle "Your first duty as king is to talk to the pride" and she nuzzled Chile and Mohatu passed them and called the pride together "Everyone gather around me please"

"Nyoni can you gather the Hyena matriarch for me please" he asked his majordomo who nodded and flew away and Mohatu sat down in front of the cave watching how the lionesses gathered around him. Chile sat down left from him and his mother sat down on his right site

"Today Is a special day for me, I became king of the beautiful lands and together with the most beautiful queen on my side we will lead this kingdom through this era." He stood up and walked past every pride member "They told me to follow in my fathers paw steps but I want to create my own paw steps and that is why I decided to change some rules of the pride' and he past his mother and sat down again "From now one the Queen and my mother will both lead the hunting party, the Queen and I sleep in the royal den and my mother is allowed to choice, You need to ask permission for leaving this lands to mate and I want to meet your mate, Hunting laws will be considered the same till I spoke with the leader of the herds and the hyena matriarch, that is all what I wanted to say" and he stood up and turned around and walked into the cave. There was a big place in the cave where the pride would sleep, there was also a small room where the royal family would sleep he entered the royal den and he lay down and laid his head on his paw and fell asleep. Outside the cave Chile and Imara were talking to each other.

"Did you know about this chances in the rules?" Imara asked with a serious voice and Chile raised a eyebrow "NO I told you before he only told something about chances in the hunting laws" Chile said while nodding to lioness who past her "I have to speak with my son" Imara whispered and Chile chuckled "good luck" and she watched the lands she was now ruling together with Mohatu.

"Mohatu wake up" Imara said while entering the royal den. She saw her son sleeping and coughed and Mohatu raised his head "Hello mother what is the problem" and he looked at her. She sat down and looked him straight in his eyes and with a angry voice she asked "Why the changes?" and Mohatu was shocked his mother was angry at him "I asked dad and he agreed with me on If you excuse your king he wants to sleep" and he laid his on the ground and heard his mother sigh. "Mohatu you have to change your attitude towards me" and she stood up and walked off "Sorry mother but I knew you where against this changes" he whispered but now he had time to take a nap.

"Nyoni thank you for getting the hyena matriarch I will get Mohatu" the queen said while shaking paws with the hyena matriarch and Nyoni watched Chile walking passed Imara who said something but he couldn't hear

"Hello Imara" the Hyena growled while waiting for Mohatu

"Hello madame, you should be happy Mohatu is more like his father" Imara said while passing the hyena who was still growling "He wants to help us, you wanted to exile us" She snapped towards Imara who leaped backwards and made herself big "how do you dare to talk to me like that" Imara snapped back and her ears flipped towards the cave "Mohatu, good luck with this beast" she said this a little bit scornful but Mohatu only had interest in the hyena matriarch and walked straight to her

"My name is Mohatu and I am the new king of the pridelands" and the Hyena bowed to the king who bowed to the matriarch

"My name is Thema the queen of the hyenas" and sat down and saw Mohatu doing the same.

"Chile can you leave us for a moment" he said to the queen and turned his attention to Thema "the reason I wanted to speak with you is that my father and you had a good relation. I want that Lion and Hyena can live in the same lands but we have to make a agreement together and follow the agreement". Thema could not believe her ears '_what are you telling me king'_ she thought and a smile appeared "My king that is very wise from you but according to your fathers laws we have the right to make our own decisions if you agree" and Mohatu knew the negotiations won't be easy but he had to make his point and stood up and circled the Hyena "I change those laws and from now on you are allowed to hunt in the pridelands but only four times a week and the elephant graveyard will become your home" the king told Thema who was surprised by the actions of the new king '_This is going wrong I have to step in'_ she thought and wanted to speak but before she could start Mohatu took the word again "Tomorrow I will announce new hunting laws and I hope you like them because breaking them would be considered a crime against the kingdom with exile as punishment" and he stopped walking and sat down again '_that went well'_ he thought but on the hyenas face he could see she was not happy with it

"I I have to go again" she muttered and stood up and walked away from the king

"I hope we can meet again soon" he said to her but there came no response

'_we will meet very soon majesty'_ and a evil laugh appeared while walking down from priderock

Mohatu was still thinking about how to tell the pride about the new hunting laws he made with the agreement of his father but he stood up and walked to the highest point of priderock.

"Nyoni can I ask you something" the queen voice asked

"You're the queen" Nyoni replied with a big smile "what is the message" and he bird landed next to the queen

"I'm sorry but Mohatu wanted to speak you after the hyena left" and the queen pointed to the hyena leaving pride rock "I'm off" Nyoni said while taking off leaving the Queen with the rest of the pride on the rocks.

"When can we expect new cubbies" a gold colored lion said laughing

"Cubs I love cubs" another lioness told while starring at the queen

"New royal heirs that would make me grandma" Imara said while approaching the lionesses and her comment made Chile nervous _'CUBS THEY ONLY TALK ABOUT CUBS' _she thought and stood up "If you excuse me I have to check the borders" but the other females had other ideas

"Chile come back because you really love mister king? " the golden colored lioness asked and the queen only winked to here before sitting down and waiting for some other lionesses to stop giggling. But after they were finished the queen made clear she wanted to speak "Yes I really love mister king" and her attention went to the gold lioness "But Karula when we see your cubs" and she pointed with her head to the belly of Karula "Message from the new queen to Karula, Cubs are allowed to be raised on pride Rock" and the queen took off again she really had to patrol the border

"Chile there you are" and the queen smiled when she saw her mother coming walking towards her "Congratulations" the older lioness smiled "With you on the throne together with Mohatu my work is done" and she hugged her daughter and left her daughter for the other lionesses.

Thank you for reading!

Wanted to ask you If you could send in some names for lionesses and what there name means maybe I use them


End file.
